


Let's Destroy a Wedding!

by SuperShameless



Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShameless/pseuds/SuperShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian is jealous and kicks Svetlana in her lady bits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Destroy a Wedding!

I couldn’t believe it! Mickey was actually getting fucking married! I was so fucking angry! I wanted to scream as I looked around at the skanks in pink mini dresses and Terry Milkovich’s smug face as Svetlana walked up the aisle towards Mickey in her slutty wedding dress that looked like she bought it at Salvation Army. To say the least I fucking hated this cunt-how could I not when she got to marry my Mickey while I had to sit there and watch him promise to love someone else forever. 

I had started drinking vodka as soon as the priest started talking because I was pretty sure if I watched this sober I would lose my fucking mind. 

Turned out I was gonna do that either way because when it came to the part of the ceremony where the priest asked if there was any objections I screamed out “Fuck yes!” from the back of the church. 

Mickey looked at me with shock on his face and Svetlana fixed me with an angry glare.

“What reason do you have to object my son?” the priest asked me. 

“He doesn’t fucking love her!” I yelled moving forward without intending to.

Svetlana started to move towards me with violent intent and said “Shut up, fucking ginger.” in her crude accent.

“No you shut the fuck up!” I yelled, then she got close enough and slapped me across the face.

“You are ruining my wedding fucking ginger!”

“Fuck your fucking wedding he’s my fucking boyfriend you Commie Russian cunt!”

It was then that she punched me and I felt it was okay after two consecutive hits to just go for it and kick her in the cunt because that’s what she was.

Svetlana fell to the floor in pain and I smirked until Mickey called out “Holy shit Gallagher!”

I hardened my face and moved up the aisle towards Mickey. I think he thought I would deck him when I got there but instead I just started at him for a minute and said “You’re my fucking boyfriend!”

Then I pulled him into a kiss right there in front of Terry and everyone else. I didn’t care anymore I just needed Mickey and everyone else to know that he was mine.  
When I pulled back from the kiss several minutes later Mickey looked up at me with his blue eyes and said “Okay I’m you’re fucking boyfriend.”

I smiled so big my face almost cracked but out of the corner of my eye I saw Terry Milkovich advancing on us so I grabbed Mickey’s hand and ran out the nearest exit and I didn’t stop running until we had reached my house. 

I pulled Mickey up to my room and we both sat down on my bed as we caught our breath.

“Fuck Gallagher, what am I gonna do now-you just outed me to my entire homophobic family and my Dad looked ready to murder us!”

“You are gonna stay here Mickey and let me fucking love your stupid ass! And when I’m done school we are gonna move the fuck away from here together and live the gayest life ever!” 

Mickey stared at me for a second before smirking and saying “Are we gonna get a little dog with a fucking sweater too?”

I laughed and said “Even I’m not that gay!”

Mickey started laughing and it was like music to my ears-this was everything I wanted, if I had Mickey I just knew everything else would fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to remix S3 EP 11 as it made me too sad-hope you enjoy!


End file.
